


Stiles has a brother?

by Roachbugg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hook-Up, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: Danny meet's Stiles Older Brother. Sex happens.





	Stiles has a brother?

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/150111998@N02/39055589825/in/dateposted-public/)  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/150111998@N02/39055590115/in/dateposted-public/)

Danny’s pretended to be very interested in his drink, normally Lydia threw awesome parties but tonight he was bored out of his mind. Jackson had already ditched him with Stiles and Scott, off to have another threeway probably. Lydia was far too engrossed in being the hostess with the mostess and Danny really didn’t know most of the other people. The loud music was giving him a headache so he stepped out onto the patio, he was alone except for a really cute guy he didn’t recognize. He’d seen him talking to Stiles and Scott earlier but he was definitely older than them in his mid-twenties at least. He looked as bored as Danny felt sipping occasionally from a flask he had tucked into the inside pocket of his jacket and smoking a cigarette.

 

He looked over at Danny and gave him a polite smile, Danny replied with a small wave sipping his drink and watching the older man. He seemed approachable he was still maintaining eye contact and Danny was smart enough to know when he was being checked out. He figured he'd strike up a conversation couldn’t hurt better than standing around. He took the chair opposite the mystery guy who offered him a cigarette. 

 

“I don’t smoke.” He shrugged pocketing the pack and watching Danny curiously. “You look as bored as I feel.” The guy chuckled at that flicking the ash from his cigarette. 

 

“Yea that happens when your brother ditches you at a high school party, only another person here I knew was Derek and he bounced ages ago.” He reached out a hand which Danny took and shook firmly. “Mark Stilinski.”  _ Stilinski?  _ Was this guy related to Stiles? Stiles had a brother?

 

“Danny, Are you related to Stiles?” Danny asked actually looking at him now he really could be related to Stiles. 

 

“Yeah, the dork is my little brother. Only really came to keep an eye on him. The last thing I needed after getting home from a deployment was for him to get in trouble.” Danny modded Stiles was pretty good at getting into trouble although usually, Scott kept him out of a good portion of it.

 

“Deployment so you’re in the military?” 

 

“Army Rangers,” He confirmed lifting his sleeve to reveal a tattoo placed on the inside of his right wrist. A Skull wearing a black bandana clenching a combat knife in its teeth with two rifles crossed behind it. with ‘Mess With The best Die like the rest.’ Printed below it and ‘Rangers Lead the Way printed above it.’ It was an awesome piece.    

 

“You design that yourself?” Danny asked admiring the artwork. 

 

“With some help from Stiles yeah.” He paused fixing his sleeve and meeting Danny’s eyes again. “So what’s a handsome guy like you doing out here alone?” Danny flushed a bit. So he hadn’t imagined it he  _ was  _ being checked out.

 

“Lydia’s music taste sucks and my friend ditched me for his boyfriends.” The guy gave him a sympathetic smile at that. 

 

“Well if you want I’ll keep you company.... Unless you'd rather go inside and dance.”  

 

“I think I could tolerate Lydia’s music taste for an invitation like that.” Mark smiled climbing to his feet and offering Danny his hand. Danny took it and let the larger man help him up. He was a  bit disappointed when the guy let go of his hand. Mark led him inside to where everyone else was dancing and stepped into his personal space. Moving along to the beat, he gave the younger man plenty of time to pull away before wrapping his muscular arms around Danny’s waist.

 

“Let me know if I do something you don’t like. Don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.” Danny doubted that would happen but he nodded anyway moving along with Mark their bodies occasionally grinding together. As the night went Danny got a bit bolder and erotic grinding his ass against Mark’s crotch and occasionally grinding his erection against the older man’s thigh. 

 

Mark was clearly affected as well he could feel the thick outline of Mark’s cock through his jeans and even in the darkness could tell his grey eyes were wide with lust. 

 

“How old are you?” Mark finally asked pulling Danny tightly to his chest and leaning in so he could be heard over the music.    

 

“Eighteen.” 

 

“Wanna get out of here?” That was the best offer he had all night. He was horny and would love nothing more than to end his night in this guys bed. 

 

“Lead the way.” 

 

\----

 

They went to the boathouse which was thankfully empty. Mark was a perfect gentleman not doing anything with some sort of cue that Danny was okay with it. He was a really nice guy, once they were away from prying eyes Mark reeled him in and kissed him. It was tentative at first until Danny threw caution to the wind a deepened the kiss. Eliciting a groan from the older man. Danny grew bolder palming at the substantial arousal through Mark’s jeans. He was packing and Danny hoped this went fare enough for him to see what was hiding in those jeans.

 

Mark broke the kiss looking down at Danny with a cheesy grin rolling his hips against the hand on his groin. “This doesn’t go any further than your comfortable with okay? We can stop at any point.” Danny had no intention of stopping but the sentiment was sweet and he was glad the guy had a great grasp on consent. 

 

“Personally I hoping this goes pretty far, at least to the point of your dick” Danny paused squeezing the shaft firmly for emphasis. Smirking at the groan he received. “In my mouth.” Mark reached won unfastening his belt and jeans and hauling out his thick uncut cock. Danny had been right he was hung. Danny gripped the erection firmly giving a few rough strokes as he slid to his knees. 

 

“God you are gorgeous, If I knew there were guys like you in Beacon hills I’d have come home more often.” Danny huffed a small laugh and leaned forward giving the cock a tentative lick. Moaning at the taste of the soldier’s precum. Mark groaned his hand resting on top of Danny’s head encouragingly carding his fingers through his hair. 

 

It was all the encouragement Danny needed as he took the cock into his mouth and bobbed happily going down as far as he could alternating his speed and angle to increase the stimulation and provide different sensations. “Fuck Danny.” Mark let out a deep sigh relaxing against the wall and letting Danny do what he wanted. He’d be lying if he said the sounds the older man made weren’t turning him on but he wanted more than just a quick blowjob in the bat house. Danny pulled off the thick cock with a wet pop. 

 

“Are you a top or a bottom?” Danny asked looking up at mark playfully and stroking his cock lazily.  

 

“100% Versatile,” Danny grinned at that he wouldn’t mind fucking this gorgeous guy but right now he wanted this big dick inside him. 

 

“You want to fuck me?” Danny was suddenly hauled to his feet and kissed deeply. Mark’s hand sliding into the back of his pants to squeeze the firm globes of his ass. 

 

“If that is your desire.” Mark smiled pulling a condom and packet of lube from his pocket. “Drop your pants and turn around.” Danny did as instructed bracing his hands against the wall and bending down. Mark prepped him quickly and thoroughly with his fingers before rolling on the condom and sliding his cock in. In one quick motion. Danny sighed biting his lip against the burn of the huge cock inside him. He was glad Mark let him adjust because he was bigger than anyone else Danny had bottomed for, Ethan was a total bottom which was a shame because his dick was huge. 

 

With a nod from Danny, Mark started thrusting slowly at first. Building his pace the more Danny bucked back against him. “So tight baby, arch your back a little more, there ya go good boy.” Danny moaned at the praises rocking back hungrily as Mark gripped his shoulders for more leverage railing him roughly. It felt so fucking good. Mark’s thick cock stretching him slamming against his prostate and stretching his walls open with every sharp thrust.  

 

Danny rocked back groans and whimpers escaping his throat as heat rolled through his body heating up as he was deliciously filled. He let out a shout as Mark’s hand wrapped around his shaft and began stroking him in time with his thrusts he was so close. “Come one Danny cum for me.” Danny bucked back and forth impaling himself on Mark’s cock and thrusting into his first he let out a shout eyes rolling back in his head as Mark fucked his orgasms out of him slamming into him with abandon and really driving him through his orgasms’ aftershocks. With a final Slam of his hips, Mark buried himself to the hilt letting out a grunt and Danny felt the head as Mark filled the condom. “Fuck,” Marked chuckled pulling out slowly and slapping Danny’s butt playfully.

Danny turned around Kissing the older man deeply as they came down from their orgasms. He broke the kiss leaning against Mark on slightly wobbly legs as the older Man’s hands trailed up and down his back soothingly. “Need a ride home?” Mark asked, he did but he didn’t really want to go home to an empty house his parents were out of town.

 

“Yeah, my parents are out wanna keep me company maybe go for round two” Mark smiled at that pulling him into a gentle kiss

 

“Sounds good. You’re topping next time though” Danny laughed pulling up and securing his pants. 

 

“Deal.” He walked out of the beat house hand in hand with the older male leaning against him with a grin on his face. This party turned out better than he’d hoped. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my content Look me up on [Tumblr!](https://roachbuggfanfics.tumblr.com/) Also you can show your support through kudos and Comments! Also in a few [in other ways](https://roachbuggfanfics.tumblr.com/post/170587669119/greeting-friends-if-you-enjoy-my-content-and-want)!


End file.
